1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for transmitting data packets of at least two different priority levels via one or more bearer channels, and to a packet transport layer adapted for transmitting data packets via one or more bearer channels. The invention further relates to a packet transport layer adapted for receiving code words corresponding to data packets via one or more bearer channels.
2. Background Art
When transmitting data packets via a physical link of limited transmission rate, transmission of a first data packet might block the transmission of a subsequent second data packet until transmission of the first data packet has been completed. This “blocking” corresponds to a variable extra delay, which will further on be referred to as “jitter”. The magnitude of this additional variable delay depends both on the link's data rate and on the size of the data packets.
There exist a variety of different applications that require a well-defined quality of service. For example, for an application such as voice over IP (VoIP), the end-to-end-delay of physical link must not exceed a predefined limit.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to transmit data packets via a physical link in accordance with a well-defined quality of service.